robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Claudia Grant
Claudia Grant was the SDF-1's Chief Communications Officer. Biography Global War Claudia joined the war effort of the Global War, and after initially being posted to an air base in Wyoming, she meet a then young Lt. Roy Fokker. (Macross Saga: A Rainy Night) First Robotech War Claudia became a bridge officer on the SDF-1 with the rank of lieutenant commander and was third in command after Captain Henry J. Gloval and Lt. Cmdr. Lisa Hayes when the SDF-1 launched in February 2009. Claudia was tasked with coordinating communications for the 15,000 crew members aboard the SDF-1. In 2014, at the last battle with Khyron: who launched a suicide run against the SDF-1, Claudia, Admiral Gloval, Lt. Vanessa Leeds, Lt. Sammie Porter, and Lt. Kim Young died at their posts. (Macross Saga: "To the Stars") After Khyron's ship impacted them, Captain Gloval ordered her to announce the abandon ship order as the captain launched Commander Lisa Hayes into an escape pod. As the reactor blew, Grant reminded the captain that there was no smoking on the bridge. (Mars Base One Part One) ☀Character As the Super Dimension Fortress-1 Macross’s (SDF-1) Chief Communications Officer, Claudia Grant bore a great many responsibilities. In addition to facilitating the interaction between the some 15,000 crewmembers aboard the battlefortress, it was Claudia’s responsibility to coordinate the various departments that keep operations running smoothly throughout the immense ship. Most of Claudia’s interaction was with her fellow bridge crewmates. Her relaxed, confident manner was in contrast with her friend Lisa Hayes, the SDF-1’s no-nonsense, by-the-book executive officer. She got along well with Captain Henry Gloval, who appreciated her professionalism and input on important matters. The subordinate operations controllers Kim Young, Sammie Porter, and Vanessa Leeds looked up to her as a big sister, and it was a role that Claudia relished. In addition, she had a strong bond with her younger brother Vince Grant, who was among the Robotech bio-engineers stationed aboard SDF-1. Claudia was a veteran officer, having joined the military following the SDF-1’s arrival. Her first duty station was at an air base in Wyoming, and it was there that she first met Roy Fokker. Their relationship was a tumultuous one that would be rekindled when the two were stationed on Macross Island. But by the beginning of the First Robotech War, Roy and Claudia were very close and dedicated to each other. History Early Career “ My private life is my business. Nobody else's. Now then, let's get to work, alright, get out of here! ” —Claudia Grant A young Claudia Grant during the Global War. Born in 1983, Claudia was distinguished by her blue eyes and short dark brown hair. In 1999, following the crash of the SDF-1, Claudia joined the military and quickly rose in the ranks of the newly formed Robotech Defense Force (RDF). Her initially assignment was in air base in Wyoming durin, where she first met the young and dashing Lt. Roy Fokker. The two had a tempestuous relationship in the beginning, but they grew to respect one another as time went on. She was later posted to Macross Island, along with her brother Vince Grant, to oversee the rebuilding and refitting of the SDF-1. By this point, she and Roy were an item. Roy Fokker's Death “ I don't think you'd realize how terrified I'd get every time you fly off on a combat mission. It's almost as if you pilots think that it's some kind of wonderful game when you're off on those Veritechs. ” —Claudia Grant Following Roy’s tragic death from injuries suffered in combat, Claudia looked after her friends even more. She became a close confidant not only to Lisa but also to Rick as the war continued towards its bitter conclusion. Throughout the Reconstruction Era, Claudia offered constant encouragement to her friend Lisa as her relationship with Rick deepened in the course of the series. During her free time, Claudia preferred to remember the memory of Roy, often with a bottle of wine. Death Claudia was killed after Khyron kamikazed his ship on the SDF-1 during the Battle of New Macross City. A memorial was erected in her honor in Monument City. Appearances *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' *''Mars Base One Part One'' Secondary continuity *''Robotech: Battlecry'' Sources *Infopedia *''Robotech: The Macross Saga Sourcebook'' es:Claudia Grant Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Robotech Defense Force